Silverwolf
”I’ve been given a birthright, a great privilege. To defend this city to my dying breath just like my forefathers before me. I fear nothing but inaction. These towers and buildings are my home and responsibility. I know these streets as I know myself. And when midnight strikes and the howls pierce the skies, my foes know that justice has come. I am the silent prowler. Stalker of the night. I am Silverwolf.” Silverwolf (Henry Silver) is a mutant and vigilante who mainly operates in Duskhaven and its surrounding areas. He was unknowingly born into an ancient clan and years of being an orphan, was adopted into the clan and trained through his adolescence. As the sole survivor of the clan, Silverwolf is determined to uphold the responsibility of his ancestors. Silverwolf has royal Duskhavian blood with strong genetic ties to the clan. Because of this, Henry was already born with enhanced abilities. Namely, his senses and strength. As a boy he was always demonstrably stronger and more aware than his peers. After undergoing official training in the clan, Henry refined his abilities and learned to master them. Afterwards, Henry drank the Clear Elixir which activated the sleeping agents already present in his DNA. This enhanced his strength even more, bringing him to higher levels. Though it came with a cost and made Henry susceptible to anger outbursts and complete loss of sanity. A condition referred by the clan as “the rage.” As Silverwolf becomes emotional or angry, he slowly becomes stronger but loses mental stability. It usually wears off within hours but extreme outbursts can leave permanent damage. Henry’s parents were wealthy, philanthropists in Duskhaven and his father was secretly a clanmember. Henry was orphaned at the age of 7 but repossessed his parent’s manor after returning to Duskhaven after his training. Origin Story Biography Powers and Abilities Personality Suit and Equipment Henry wears a finished version of a suit that his father was preparing for him when he was still alive. It is made of flexible, vybocromic material and is cut resistant. Underneath, isolated foam pads provide additional protection in vulnerable areas. Armour is present on certain parts of the suit, namely the shoulders and knee pads. Silverwolf has a utility belt which has multiple tools that he might need on the field. Some examples include a first aid kid, disinfectant alcohol wipes, flares, radio transmitters and anaesthetiic. Gauntlet has observed that Silverwolf keeps a small photograph of his parents in his belt at all times but has never talked to Henry about this. Though Silverwolf’s suit is white and light grey, it is not highly reflective but instead deflects light. This allows Silverwolf to be highly visible when he needs to be while sinking into the shadows when the moment calls for a stealthier approach. Silverwolf’s preferred fighting style consists of the clan’s traditional combat techniques. These are solely melee, hand to hand techniques and thus Silverwolf refuses to use weapons. His gloves have retractable claw like ends which enable cutting and shredding abilities when Silverwolf adopts more savage strikes. Silverwolf’s mask covers half of his face and exposes his mouth, chin and part of his jaw. Rogue's Gallery * Anarkhy * Beast * Bounty Hunter * Lynx * Gargoyle * General Mayhem * Ghostman * Grim * Professor Wrath * Steelfist * Voltage * Yeti